


i've been looking for you

by jennycaakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennycaakes/pseuds/jennycaakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryan broke up with Miller, and Miller was not going to talk about his feelings with Bellamy, so he lied. </p><p>“I’m seeing someone anyway. Didn't I tell you?”</p><p>Monty x Miller</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've been looking for you

**Author's Note:**

> sent in as a prompt on Tumblr!

Miller was completely okay with being broken up with. Honestly. It’s not like he waited for his boyfriend for _four fucking months_ or anything like that. He wasn’t bitter at all. Or hurt, considering Bryan decided to move on swiftly and with ease. After four months. Of waiting. And agonizing over his potentially dead-boyfriend. 

Nope, not bitter at all. 

“Jesus, Miller,” Bellamy muttered at dinner one night. “You good?” He’d been slamming his fork a little too hard into his plate of food hoping no one would notice. “Wanna talk about it?”

Miller snorted. “Not likely,” he answered. 

“I just…” Bellamy trailed off, his eyes flickering in Bryan’s direction where he was with his new boyfriend. “It sucks,” Bellamy said. “You can talk to me.”

“I’m fine,” Miller said. “Really. I am.” And then he did something stupid. He lied. “I’m seeing someone anyway.” One of Bellamy’s eyebrows crawled up his forehead. “Didn’t I tell you?” he asked. 

“No,” Bellamy said slowly, dragging the vowels out. “Who is it?”

And then he did something even stupider. Gave a name of someone who Bellamy already knew. “Monty,” Miller answered. Both of Bellamy’s eyebrows jumped to his forehead now. Miller dipped his eyes back to his plate, ignoring the way his stomach felt like a void. But just for a moment, Bryan turned to look over his shoulder at the two of them having this conversation. He’d been listening. Okay, fuck. “Yep,” he murmured. “I’m fine.”

“Monty,” Bellamy repeated, making sure to let the heavy silence speak for him that followed. “ _Our_  Monty?” 

“You know any other Montys?” Miller asked. 

“You’re dating Monty Green?” Bellamy asked another time, as though this wasn’t making any sense to him. “Like, _dating_.”

“Yep,” Miller muttered another time, dropping his fork down onto his now empty dinner plate. “Speaking of which, I told him I’d meet him in the hangar.” Bellamy still looked like he didn’t understand, like he was more confused than he could possibly be. “I’ll see you at guard duty tonight,” Miller said. 

He carried his plates to the washing post before hurrying off to the hangar to find Monty.

* * *

“I did something stupid,” Miller said as he entered the hangar. Thankfully he was close enough friends with Monty that this wouldn’t be the end of the world, that they could resolve this issue of his stupidity easily. Monty barely looked up at him, a soft smile taking his face as Miller strode toward him. “You don’t even want to know?”

“Well I’m sure you’re going to tell me,” Monty said with a little laugh before his eyes returned to the device he was working on. 

“I told Bellamy that we’re dating.”

Monty dropped whatever was in his hands to the table. It made a clattering so loudly that it startled even Miller. “Did I miss a memo, or something?” Monty asked, his voice slightly higher than usual.

“Jesus, he was getting all dad-Bellamy on me,” Miller muttered, starting forward so he could sit at one of the stools surrounding the table Monty was currently sitting at. “’ _Talk about your feelings,’”_ Miller muttered in a voice that was supposed to mock Bellamy’s. “No thanks.”

“Talking about your feelings is a natural, normal, human thing, you know.”

“No thanks,” Miller repeated. “So I just kind of–”

“Told him we’re together?” Monty asked, cutting him off. “Thanks for including me on the decision. When’d we get together? Considering you and Bryan broke up like three weeks ago.”

“Fuck, Monty,” Miller grumbled. “I panicked? He was sitting right there.”

“This is why you have to learn to talk about your feelings,” Monty said, pointing a screwdriver at him. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

Miller looked up at the boy across from him. “Do what?”

“I’ll be your fake boyfriend,” Monty said. He paused, lowering the screwdriver. “Is that not what you came in here to ask me…?” 

“Oh. Shit.” Miller hadn’t thought that far. “I mean.” He just figured he should warn Monty that Bellamy was going to be nosy. “Yes?”

Monty began fiddling with whatever device he’d dropped earlier again. “Am I not fake-boyfriend worthy?” he asked. “Because you’re the one who picked me.” 

There was a bit more back and forth while Monty studiously worked on the thing in his hands and ignored Miller’s eyes while they figured out what to do. It wouldn’t be the end of the world to fake-date for a few weeks to get everyone off of Miller’s back. And Monty didn’t mind, or at least he said he didn’t. 

“I’m sorry about what he did to you,” Monty said at one point. “It wasn’t fair.” So deep down Miller was pretty sure it was a pity thing, but whatever. If Bellamy would leave him alone, if it made Bryan feel crappy, all the better. “Just…” Monty trailed off toward the end of it, finally looking up at Miller. “What’s your goal here?” 

Miller frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Are you trying to get Bryan back?” Monty asked. “Make him jealous?” 

Did Miller _have_  a goal? “Not get him back,” Miller muttered. 

“Make him jealous, then,” Monty said with a nod before Miller could elaborate. “Just enough to make him wonder. Got it.”

* * *

Fake-dating Monty was surprisingly easy. Their friends didn’t seem all that shocked that they’d ‘gotten together’. “I’ve mostly just been wondering when it was going to happen,” Raven said that night as she and Miller sat at the bar together. “Took you long enough.” 

Miller wasn’t sure what that meant, exactly, but he went with it. Bellamy was the one who was most concerned. 

“I just don’t want Monty to be a rebound from Bryan,” he told Miller as they walked the perimeter together. “Because Monty doesn’t deserve that.” 

“He’s not,” Miller emphasized. That wasn’t too convincing for Bellamy, but his friend didn’t push. 

And Monty was surprisingly (or not-surprisingly, Miller supposed) a very good fake-boyfriend. He knew the perfect push between friend and boyfriend so the two of them being around the rest of their friends never felt awkward. Half the time he’d reach for Miller’s hand with a look on his face that said _this okay?_ Which Miller found hilarious considering he was the one that had gotten them into this mess in the first place. 

Monty had soft hands and a warm grip that made Miller feel grounded. It was strange, the whole fake part of it, because it felt so natural. 

One night, a few days after their _relationship_  had been announced to their friends, Miller found himself in Monty’s tent sprawled out across his bed. They weren’t doing anything, Monty was off in the corner tinkering like always and Miller had a book in his hands, browsing carelessly. He looked across the tent at Monty and found a smile taking his face before he could stop it. 

As if Monty knew he was watching him his eyes flickered up, and then Monty smiled too. “What?” he asked.

“Nothing.”

A little laugh escaped him and Monty shook his head. “Sure, Nate.” 

“Thanks,” Miller murmured after a little bit more time had passed. Monty’s eyes found him again, and again he was smiling. “For doing this.”

Monty shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

“But still. It’s ridiculous, isn’t it?” 

Monty shrugged again, his smile widening. “You mean after fighting a dozen wars, our biggest worry is a fake-relationship? Yeah, that’s ridiculous. But I’d rather worry about this than worry that I’m going to die in the middle of the night.”

“True.”  

* * *

“Nathan.” Miller turned in surprise when he heard the low timbre of his father’s voice. He waited for his dad to approach him instead of crossing the few steps to get to him. “What’s this I hear about you seeing someone?” he asked. Miller’s mouth felt dry. He didn’t think it would get back to his dad? 

“It’s new,” Miller said.

“You didn’t tell me,” David murmured. “Who is it?” Miller hesitated, but once he told his dad the name a smile took David’s face. “Ah, Monty. I’ve always liked that boy.” Miller felt his face getting warm so he quickly looked the other way, scanning the perimeter like he was supposed to while he was on duty. “Bring him around, yeah? I’d love to talk with him.”

“ _Dad_ ,” Miller nearly groaned. “It’s new,” he said again. 

“You worried I’ll scare him off?” David asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“No, but–”

“Bring him around tonight,” David said before marching away, leaving Miller uncharacteristically nervous. 

* * *

Miller stood in the doorway of the hangar watching Monty work. 

There was something fantastic about that boy, the way he could create things out of thin air. He was writing some sort of equation out on one of the boards now, the marker squeaking as it moved frantically back and forth, drawing out numbers and letters to things Miller couldn’t even hope to understand. Every few seconds he’d pull back, reread what he’d written, and start up again. 

It was magical, in a way. Monty would drag his hand through his hair, causing it to be messy and rumpled, and would worry his bottom lip between his teeth. Like the equation, whatever it was, would be life-changing and he had to get it right or everything else would fail. 

Miller must’ve shifted on his feet because the ground beneath him groaned under his weight, and Monty spun to find him. A smile lit up his face that Miller couldn’t believe was for him, soft and bright. “Hey, boo,” Monty teased. 

Miller laughed. “What’re you working on?” he asked as he strode the rest of the way into the room.

Monty stood back again, this time placing his hands on his hips. “It’s a weather predictor sort of thing,” Monty said to him, reading the numbers. “Me and Raven are working on it so we can have some warning before storms and such. But something just isn’t….” he trailed off before reaching forward, swiping the board with his hand to erase something he’d written. 

“You’ll figure it out,” Miller told him. 

Monty shot him another smile. “Always the encouraging other half.”

“Speaking of which,” Miller murmured. “Dad wants you to come over tonight.” Monty arched a curious eyebrow at him before capping his marker. “Just to get a feel for you, I guess.”

“No problem,” Monty said. He turned back to his work, scanning the numbers. “What am I up against? What kind of boyfriend was Bryan?” 

Miller’s throat felt thick. “I don’t want you to be like him,” Miller muttered.

Monty spun back to him. “Oh. I just–I don’t know. How do you want me to act?”

“Like yourself?” 

“Right.” Monty looked between the board and Miller a few times. “Should we practice?” 

Miller’s eyebrows came together as he echoed, “Practice?” 

“I just–I don’t know what you want from me out of this?” Monty asked. “How far you want–I don’t know.” Miller blinked a few times as he finally understood. Practice kissing. Monty wanted to practice kiss. “Forget it.”

“I mean.”

Monty shrugged and laughed. “I just don’t know how much you want me to do,” Monty told him. “I don’t want to overstep, that’s all.” 

“No. Yeah. We should.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Miller said with a nod. Monty stretched out his hand to set the marker down and then turned to face him. 

Why was Miller so nervous? He’d kissed plenty of people, and if what they all said was true then he was pretty good at it. But for some reason his insides were swimming and he couldn’t get them to stop. And Monty was his friend–they’d been friends for what felt like forever now. Maybe he didn’t know him the way Jasper knew him, or even Bellamy, but he _did_  know Monty. Maybe a different side of him. 

Miller licked his lips and Monty’s eyes followed the motion. Friends could kiss without it being weird. Fake-dating friends probably _should_  kiss. Miller reached out and cupped Monty’s jaw, tilting his chin back, and then they moved together. 

Kissing Monty Green was easy. His mouth was warm and his hands were warm and he made Miller feel warm, a type of warm he hadn’t felt in a while. But the angle was awkward and they ended up bumping noses, so both of them pulled back.

Miller’s hand was still on Monty’s cheek. “Try again?” Monty breathed.

Miller barely nodded before leaning in again. If he’d ever imagined kissing Monty it hadn’t been this soft or slow. It had been needy hands and desperate lips. This was better. Testing. Careful. 

They both took a step, slightly to the side, and ended up a little off balance and breaking apart. Both of them had crooked smiles on their faces when Miller drew him back toward him. _Again, again_. Miller was a couple inches taller than Monty and the difference allowed for the perfect access to his mouth. 

Miller groaned when Monty’s hands slipped under his shirt and his cold fingers pulled against Miller’s back to bring him closer. It was more like he’d imagined then. The gentleness fell away as Monty’s hands searched his body, as Miller’s hips rocked in Monty’s direction. 

He wasn’t even sure if this still qualified as practice but nothing, nothing, _nothing_  would get him to stop. Except.

“Oh.” 

Monty and Miller broke apart at once, both of their chests heaving slightly for air. Monty looked flushed. Miller’s heart was tumbling inside of him. It took him a minute to turn to the source of the voice and then he froze, confusion washing over him as he found Bryan standing in the doorway of the hangar.

“Sorry,” Bryan said quickly, holding up his hands. “Didn’t mean to interrupt. Just looking for Nate.” Monty’s hands were still holding Miller close. “Octavia said you guys hang out here sometimes.” 

Miller coughed to clear his throat. “Yeah.” 

“Can we talk?” Bryan asked. 

Miller didn’t even get a chance to turn back to Monty because Monty tugged him to him, cupping his cheek and kissing him deeply. Intentionally. “Hurry back,” Monty exhaled when they parted. 

* * *

Miller’s entire body was pulsing with adrenaline. Not because Bryan was next to him as they strode back out into Arkadia but from Monty. Was every kiss supposed to make him feel like this? Or was it the idea of none of it being real that made his head swim? That if anyone found out his and Monty’s secret...

“So it’s true, then,” Bryan said. His hands were at his sides. “You and Monty.” Miller dipped his head into a nod. “I’m surprised, I guess.”

“Surprised?” Miller echoed. “Why? Did you expect me to sit around and mope?”

“No, Nate,” Bryan said. “You just seemed so upset when we broke things off.”

“When _you_  broke things off,” Miller corrected sharply. “And what did you expect? I _waited_ for you.” Bryan turned to him then. All the static from kissing Monty seemed to vanish as Bryan looked at him, sadness in his eyes, regret etched into his skin. “Don’t look at me like that,” he rasped, turning away from him and shaking his head. “What do you want, Bryan? Why did you want to talk?”

“I just want things to be okay between us,” Bryan said. “I _loved_  you Nate, our time was just--”

“Over,” Miller snapped. “Yeah. I got it.”

“There’s a part of me that’ll always--”

“Don’t you fucking say it.” Bryan sighed as Miller spun back to face him. “I don’t want a _part_  of you, I want _all_ of you!” Bryan’s face crumbled as he realized what Miller said, and just as long for Miller to realize it himself. He looked toward the ground and clenched his jaw. “Forget it,” he muttered.

“ _Nathan_ ,” Bryan tried. 

“Just forget it,” Miller said again. “I can’t.” 

He turned on his heel then without a goodbye, walking away from Bryan before he had a chance to stop him.

* * *

The evening with Monty and his father went well. David and Monty seemed to have the same sort of humor and Monty’s jokes made him smile. They mostly just sat around, Monty twisting his and Miller’s fingers together while he spoke with his dad. 

At the end of the night David said, “He’s a good one.” And Miller agreed.

But on the way back to Monty’s tent it was mostly silent. Their hands were still laced together but Miller’s mind was elsewhere, far away, thick with sludge. It wasn’t until they were inside and Monty let go of his hand did he turn to him.

“Was it the kiss?” Monty asked at once.

Miller blinked hard. “What?”

“You’ve shut down on me,” Monty said as he peeled off his jacket before tossing it on a nearby chair. “Was it because of the kiss?”

“No.”

“Then Bryan. What’d he say to you?”

“Nothing.” 

“Listen,” Monty said before moving to sit next to Miller on the edge of his bed. “Fake boyfriend or not, I care about you.” Miller didn’t sigh, though he wanted to. Instead he felt his eyebrows come together. “Bellamy was right,” Monty said. “You have to talk about what you’re feeling.”

“Fuck that.”

Monty’s mouth quirked into a smile but it didn’t do much to make Miller feel better. “Nate,” Monty said gently. “ _Talk_  to me.” 

He shook his head. Not because he didn’t want to talk to Monty, or because he couldn’t, but because he couldn’t figure out what to say. “It just sucks,” Miller finally forced out. “I waited for him. And I stuck with him through all of Pike’s bullshit. And he just...” Miller trailed off, still shaking his head. “It sucks,” he croaked. 

Monty’s hands enveloped Miller’s at once. “Yeah,” he said. “It does.” 

“Why wasn’t I good enough?” Miller wondered, mostly to himself.

But Monty squeezed his hands. “None of that,” Monty said. “I don’t want to hear that. Because that’s crap, Nate. You, not good enough?” Miller turned to look at the boy beside him and found Monty looking at him. “Of course you’re good enough.” 

Miller stared at him a moment before a smile found his face. “Well shit,” Miller murmured, looking away. “I think my fake-boyfriend’s too good for me.”

Monty laughed and squeezed Miller’s hands another time. “Probably true,” he agreed with a grin. 

* * *

Miller couldn’t find Monty in the hangar. And he wasn’t in his tent. And he wasn’t at the bar. And he was getting frustrated. 

They’d agreed that they should talk about their fake-relationship and the inevitable endpoint on their timeline. How they should stage a breakup that wasn’t heartbreaking, that they could still be friends and it wouldn’t be weird to be around everyone else. 

But he couldn’t _find_ him.

Finally Miller found Bellamy, lingering on the edge of camp looking anxious. “Hey,” Miller called. He paused when Bellamy turned to him, surprised to see worry lines on his face. “You okay?”

“Just waiting for Clarke to get back,” Bellamy murmured. He was always anxious when Clarke left, even if it was just for a little bit. Those months that she had been gone broke something in him and Miller understood. “What about you?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Miller answered, confused. “Have you seen Monty?”

Bellamy paused. He looked outside the gate before he turned back to him. “No one told you?” Bellamy asked. Miller’s eyebrows came together. “I thought that was--Monty’s in medical.” Miller felt something drain out of him that he couldn’t stop. “Had a brush with some poisonous plants today. No one told--? That’s why--Clarke went to Trikru to get the antidote.” 

“He...” Miller trailed off and glanced over his shoulder toward Medical. And then his feet were carrying him away. 

Before he knew it he was pounding into Medical, shoving people out of the way so he could get to Monty. Lincoln was there doing something, same with Octavia and Raven, but none of them turned. Monty was flat on his back. His eyes were closed, his skin was pale and covered in sweat.

“It’s a paralytic,” Lincoln said, finally noticing that Miller had arrived. Miller strode forward but Raven’s arm came up and blocked him at once. “It could transfer, if you touch him.”

Miller’s mouth opened and closed, searching for words. “ _Explain_ ,” he finally demanded, his voice thick with anger. He didn’t care who spoke he just needed to hear more. “What’re we waiting for? Why is it so bad?”

All of them hesitated. Eventually Octavia cleared her throat. “If it gets to his heart...” she said, trailing off. 

Before Miller even had time to process what she was saying, _death, he could die, Monty could die,_ Clarke appeared. She had something in her hands and sprinted over to them. The small blue bottle she held didn’t look like it would be enough to do anything but she passed it to Lincoln and he immediately went to work.

“C’mon,” Raven said, grabbing Miller’s arm. But his feet dug into the ground. Just last night they sat together, just last night they were holding hands. Just last night this wasn’t even a possibility. A thought. People weren’t allowed to die anymore, not now that the war was over. Especially Monty. “Miller,” she murmured. “C’mon, we’ll keep you updated.” 

* * *

Miller couldn’t sit still. So he paced. And he paced. And he waited outside of medical, frustrated and annoyed that he couldn’t be inside. 

Jasper sat with him, just as stressed and worried as he was. “You haven’t been dating long,” Jasper said at one point. “But do you love him?”

Miller’s throat felt dry. Of course he loved Monty. Maybe not... maybe not romantically, but he loved all of the delinquents in one way or another. He couldn’t find the words to answer Jasper. 

* * *

Miller had guard duty that they couldn’t get him to switch from. Everyone asked around, especially Bellamy who was trying his damned hardest to get him off, but no one was able to switch. 

So he spent his time walking the perimeter, glancing over his shoulder, needing to be in Medical.

Harper relieved him early from his shift practically pushing him toward Medical and then Miller was running, rushing in. Monty was awake now though he still looked pale and everyone was crowded around him with a smile. The second he arrived it was like people parted for him so he could get to Monty’s side. 

Miller walked over at once, reaching his hand out but pausing at the last minute. “I can touch him?” Miller rasped, and everyone nodded. One of his hand’s found Monty’s while the other cupped Monty’s cheek. Warm to the touch. “Don’t do that shit again,” Miller forced out.

A weak smile took Monty’s face. “Sorry,” he croaked. 

Miller dipped down then, both unaware but also uncaring that they were still surrounding by so many people, and pressed his lips to Monty’s forehead. If he’d looked over his shoulder he would’ve seen Jasper and Octavia exchanging a smile, or Raven pressing her lips together tightly to keep one from her face. 

* * *

“Nate,” Monty said with a little laugh as he perched on the edge of Monty’s bed. “You don’t have to take care of me. I’m fine, I promise. Abby said I just need to rest for a few days.”

“Shut up.” 

Monty laughed again. “Nate,” he tried, reaching out for Miller’s wrist so he couldn’t stand and start fiddling with stuff. “We should talk.” Miller froze at the sound of his voice, gentle yet sure, and settled back on the edge of Monty’s bed. He looked down at the boy, still a little pale and clearly exhausted, but with eyes bright. The air in the roomed seemed to still. “Maybe I’m reading into things,” Monty said. “But I feel like lines are blurring.” Monty paused. “At least, they are for me.” 

Miller hesitated. “I...”

“I know you’re not completely over Bryan,” Monty carried on, ignoring Miller as he tried to figure out what to say. “And that’s fine. But part of me--God, I want to be with you. And when that stupid plant--I just, I never thought I’d get the chance to say it. That I really want to be with you.”

“Monty,” Miller murmured.

“And if you don’t want to be with me, that’s fine, I just had to say it.” 

Miller hesitated another time. The fear and panic that had erupted inside of him when Bellamy said Monty was in medical, that was past friendship. And with Monty looking at him now, like he’d be content to do it forever, that was past friendship. And the way Miller wanted to lean down and crash his lips against Monty’s, that was _definitely_  past friendship. 

“I do,” Miller said. 

Monty’s face curved into a smile. “Yeah?” 

“But like you said... with Bryan.” 

Monty nodded. “So what do you want to do?” he asked.

Miller didn’t have words to answer that question. Instead he scooted a little closer and leaned down, cupping Monty’s cheek so he could tilt his chin back, and kissing him gently like he had in the hangar all those days ago. Monty sighed into the kiss, the sound so soft but so needy, and it made something warm coil inside of Miller. _This,_ he thought. _I want to do this. A lot of this._

“Should we tell them?” Monty murmured between kisses. 

“No,” Miller forced back. He didn’t have the time for that. Monty laughed and tugged him closer, his hands against Miller’s neck as he pulled him in. “Not now.” Soon Monty was pulling him into bed with him, Miller kissing across Monty’s jaw as he settled down beside him. “You have to rest,” Miller exhaled at one point. 

“I feel completely rested,” Monty answered with a hum as Miller nosed across his collarbone. 

Eventually Miller draped his arm across Monty’s waist and Monty nuzzled into Miller’s side. Miller’s fingers slid through Monty’s hair as they laid together, feeling like things were going to be alright.

* * *

“So you were _pretending_  to date,” Jasper said for the tenth time, “but now you’re actually dating?”

“It’s not that difficult of a concept to grasp,” Miller muttered.

Raven shook her head. “I’m disappointed. I thought you were into each other since Mount Weather.”

“Oh I was definitely into him,” Monty called out from his work table where he was fiddling with some wires. “But he had a boyfriend.” Miller wanted to toss something in Monty’s direction but the cute smile on Monty’s face made him stop. “Now I get to be the boyfriend though, so, whatever.”

Bellamy shook his head at the two of them. “It just makes no sense,” he said. “You made this all up so you wouldn’t have to talk about your _feelings_?”

“Leave him alone,” Monty said with a laugh, lowering his device as he looked to Bellamy. “Just because he didn’t want to talk to _you_  about feelings doesn’t mean he doesn’t have them. He has a _lot_  of feelings.”

“Monty,” Miller warned.

“We talk about feelings all the time.”

“Stop,” Miller said, trying to fight his smile. He definitely wanted to toss something in Monty’s direction now. But again, Monty was just too cute. “Hey,” he said to Monty. “Remember that thing we talked about earlier? About doing later? I can still change my mind.”

Monty smirked. “My lips are sealed, Nate.”

“Don’t wanna know,” Jasper said, holding up his hands.

Monty laughed and Miller grinned. 

It turned out, Miller was completely okay with being broken up with. It led him to where he was supposed to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> so many variations of this could be done, but here we are! I just want all these kids to be happy. You can find me on Tumblr @madgesundersee, probably talking about Nathan Miller and most definitely writing more Minty.


End file.
